Koi wo Suru (To be In Love)
by HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: The amount of love Yuu & Mika have for each other is like the amount of water in the ocean, it's vast and unmeasurable. [Seven days with seven prompts and one pair, it's YUUMIKA WEEK 2017]
1. Day 1: In Charge

_I do not own Owari no Seraph._

* * *

 _ **IN CHARGE (Gangster!AU)**_

 _ **YuuMika Week 2017, Day 1: Alternate Universe** or Crossover_

 _ **Rating: T**_

 _ **Summary: Before a dispute can break out between the Shindo faction and Amane faction, Mikaela seeks for Yuuichirou and demands for them to talk.**_

* * *

 **...**

The place is one of the most decent among its type, the drinks are mostly top-notch with the highest quality, and the hosts and hostesses are all prime and have class. This bar is only one of the many hospitality establishment owned by the notorious and widely known Hyakuya Group. Seated in one of the leather couch inside the VIP room is Mikaela Shindo, leader of the Shindo faction, and across from him is Yuuichirou Amane, leader of Amane faction.

Of why the two are exchanging concentrated gazes as though there's an internal battle occurring is because of the soon-to-be addressed rumors that Mikaela got a hold of yesterday. He can barely contain his irritation, the neutral stare from before is slowly becoming a glare full of hate as he keeps his brows from twitching in irk.

He promptly glances at the glass of brandy provided by Akane, – the one who runs this place – herself, a while ago and decides against drinking it, yet. "So," he starts, breaking the silent war. "I heard you're planning to overthrow me."

Yuuichirou, on the other hand, brings his own glass to his lips and takes a sip. His face looks relaxed, dauntless even, and a faint self-sufficient smirk is threatening to surface. "I am."

Mikaela sighs. This man's mischievousness is not something the blonde isn't accustomed to, but this is a matter he'd like to attend to seriously and he doesn't need anymore of his nonsense. Conflicts and disputes are things that are not unheard of when it comes to the small factions of the main clan, and it is only normal for them to have a strife in power every now and then. However, that doesn't mean that it is advisable. Just thinking about how disappointed the Boss will be once he hears his children are fighting each other already gives Mikaela a head ache. Furthermore, he can understand if the one portending his position has a plausible reason for doing so, but more often than not, this man in front of him doesn't follow logical reasonings and frequently bases his decisions only from his moods and whims.

He attempts to calm himself and avoids his composure from looking on edge, yet his voice apparently falis to mask his slowly decreasing patience. "I'm sure this is not a power struggle, care to explain why?"

The ravenette stands and strides his way to the blonde, earning a confused look from him. He invades Mikaela's personal space and settles on leaning against the table, just a little on Mikaela's left but almost exactly in front of him as he meets him face to face except, where he remains seated at the couch, Yuuichirou sits at the marble table and looking down at him with a playful smile that never seems to leave his lips.

"It's simple, because I don't like your way of handling things," he answers as-a-matter-of-factly as if it's enough to cater all the confusion and questions bubbling up.

Puffing out an air from his nose, Mikaela let his brows to furrow. His gaze falls at the glass in front of him once again and briefly takes a chug of the brandy, grimacing at the temperature that it becomes. "Why the hell are you suddenly so interested in my way of work? You don't even know half of what I'm doing."

"That's true," Yuuichirou replies. He places his right arm on the back of the couch and traps Mikaela on this side as he reclines closer to him, so close the blonde is able to exhale his perfume that smells fresh mint and musk. It's intoxicating and so, _so_ addicting. "But don't think I don't know that you're secretly meeting with _that_ Bathory guy and that you're getting quite close with _that_ Eusford guy."

Mikaela raises one of his brow at the plain stupidity of his statement. His claims are correct and fitting, but this conversation is still a complex puzzle for him. If anything, the more the ravenette explains, the more it gets confusing.

"Well, yeah, socializing is part of my job. So, what of it?"

"Hell no! Socializing doesn't include secret meetings." Yuuichirou, unconciously it seems, elevates his voice and earns another glare from Mikaela.

"What? What are you getting at now? Are you saying you're jealous of the people I'm mingling with?"

With this, the ravenette averts his gaze from the blonde but does nothing to withdraw from his place. He even has the audacity to pout like a little kid as though everything about this is only a child's play for him.

"You're unbelievable, Yuu- _chan_ ," he laughs, genuine and filled of mirth. Under normal circumstances, Mikaela will find him cute and eventually give in and coddle his lover, but this is not in any way a normal circumstance and he will not back down just because of his adorable display. "But that can't be, you know that it's my work and I'm not just going to drop it because they are essential to the Boss."

The blonde shifts back to his businesslike posture and keeps himself from wavering. While it's true that his work nowadays have plenty of involvement with the Bathory and the Eusford, Mikaela always makes sure that their meetings are strictly professional, no matter how much advances the two are attempting to perform. He only brushes them off and pretends not to notice. He is loyal—devoted to the Boss and faithful to his lover, and it's not like Yuuichirou doesn't trust him, he knows for sure that it's those two that he is skeptic of. However, with that being all said and clear, it's still incongruous to declare a war to his brother faction just because of his personal grudges especially since the Shindo and Amane faction are both directly under the main house.

It will absolutely wound the whole Hyakuya group if two of its most prominent wings continue their dispute, so Mikaela gives his resolute to prevent it as much as he can.

"I know it's your job," he pauses, retracts his arm and crosses them together, and meets Mikaela's gaze, "and that's exactly why I'll overthrow you. I'll strip you of your position and take you under my wing, and I'll be in charge of you by then and stop you from doing those nasty work. I'll never order you to do those ever again."

Mikaela can't help the look of disbelief from unrolling from his face. His heart is somersaulting and screaming: _how considerate, how sweet, how possessive,_ but his mind is grinding and shouting: _how unreasonable, how unprofessional, how stupid._ "Yuu- _chan_ , you're being irrational right now," he let his tone slip from serious to one full of fondness that he only uses to his lover.

"I know... but Mika, there's no rational or irrational when it comes to you. I don't like how they look at you and you're mine, I'd like to keep it that way."

At this point, Mikaela doesn't know if feeling overwhelmed and engulfed with so many _good_ emotions is the right thing to do, but he can't help it if his heart is reacting in such a way because of his lover's declaration. Honestly, he is thorn between his position and this man. Yuuichirou is also the most important person in his life and he'd like to keep it that way too, but his current position is giving him the privilege to keep his man safe and on leash. So in conclusion, if he lose his place right now, there's a possibility that he will lose plenty of things with it.

He doesn't want to hand over his position because he likes his job, he likes making direct contact with the Boss and likes to deal with his men. And although his and Yuuichirou's faction are equal in rank, he has a higher individual position that makes him in control. In this relationship, he is the one holding the reign, just like a wife with a henpecked husband.

As if sensing his inner conflicts, Yuuichirou taunts him, "So, which will you choose: your position or me?"

Clicking his tongue, the blonde glares at the ravenette and searches for an opening, a hole, a crack—something that he can use to suspend his plans. What he sees, however, are the gleams of his eyes, determination and resolution obvious on them, and the confident smirk that he badly wants to wipe out from that handsome face. He looks so cool and so gorgeous that Mikaela has to bite his lip to resist the urge to just kiss him right then and there.

He brings his gaze down to the glass of now diluted drink of alcohol, the cube of ice already melted and mixed with the brandy. He clears his throat, detecting his disposal of staying upright dwindling bit by bit. "You're decided on this," he said, not a question but a statement.

"I am," Yuuichirou's tone immediately becomes solemn, as if to imply that he is not simply kidding around. His gaze becomes intense and meaningful, as if to indicate that his decision weighs more than it seems. His disposition becomes unswerving, as if to insinuate that he won't get swayed with anything so long as he gets what he wants. "I have a resolve to keep you mine, after all."

Mikaela sighs for the second time and although it sounds defeated, it's only an inkling of acceptance; that _yeah, okay, war it is then._ If the Amane leader is eager to have it then he will give him exactly that. Even if the blonde is known to be selfless and compliant in the eyes of the Boss, his real nature is nearly the opposite, particularly his stubbornness that can rival Yuuichirou's.

"Well then, I have to alert my men," he stands and fixes the wrinkles of his pristine coat. Looking back at the man in front of him, he traces those inviting lips with his gaze and gives in to the temptation. He grabs a handful of the ravenette's collar that he notes is open down to mid-chest and eliminates the distance between them. The kiss tastes like brandy and a hint of peppermint and Yuuichirou is too earnest to kiss back, but before it can proceed any further, Mikaela pulls away with a tug on the ravenette's lower lip. "Don't think I'll go easy on you."

He turns around and takes approximately two steps before he is stopped by the hand gripping his arm. "Wait, no need to hurry, my love," Yuuichirou speaks. He draws Mikaela into him, places both of the blonde's arms on each of his shoulders, and circles both of his own to the blonde's waist, not letting anymore space to separate them. "My men won't move without me."

Mikaela smiles in understanding and allows himself a couple of minutes of self-indulgence. "Fair point," he whispers and meets his lover's lips halfway.

 **...**

* * *

I'm accepting all forms of reaction, from calm and normal to bloody and trashy, just send me a review if you have some. Thanks a lot for checking it out!

 _ **ps: YuuMika for me is like blood for vampires, it gives me life. Happy YuuMika Week! Yay!**_


	2. Day 2: Picturesque

_I do not own Owari no Seraph._

* * *

 _ **PICTURESQUE**_

 _ **YuuMika Week 2017, Day 2: Fluff** or Angst_

 _ **Rating: K+**_

 _ **Summary: Yuu states a reason why Mika should smile and makes him smile, all the while admiring how beautiful the blonde vampire is.**_

* * *

 **...**

 _"Mikaela-san is..."_

 _Yuu flinched, ready to retort to whatever Shinoa was planning to say about Mika. Whether it was a good or a bad thing, he would like to make sure other people wouldn't talk about his childhood friend behind his back._

 _They were all halted and rested near a clearing below a mountain and Mika decided to get far away but not out of sight from them. There was a small plateau located at the top of the mountain where the blonde sat himself. Really, it was far away and it was only thanks to Yuu's sharp senses that he was able to see him. The rest of the squad, with the exception of Yoichi, had to squint their eyes to look at him, however._

 _Yuu noticed how Mika tended to walk by himself from time to time, like he still lived on solitude, and it became more of a habit than just a simple tendency. He respected it, acquiesced it and gave him his much needed space. As long as he remained within his sight, he allowed him to go as far as he wanted._

 _"...beautiful, isn't he?" Shinoa continued apparently after finding the right word. Yuu couldn't say he wasn't surprise, his childhood friend's looks were really striking and admirable_ _– that was something absolute and unarguable – but to hear other people voiced it out still came as an abruptness for him. He felt his heart swelled with pride, delighted that Mika was getting attention in a positive way._

 _"Yes, he is," Yoichi spoke, not tearing his gaze away from the vampire in the distance. Unlike the rest of them, the brunette didn't have to squint his eyes to get a full and clear view of Mika, and Yuu wondered just how vivid Yoichi could pick out from Mika's expression. He suddenly wished he couldn't see him more than Yuu could. "Looking at him like this, I feel like I'm looking at a first class painting, it's so picturesque."_

 _Yuu hummed in response. The remnants of the sunset was reflecting on his pale blonde hair and the wind was slightly blowing it, ruffling and messing the curly ends. Yuu could almost make out his ruby eyes and from where he was, he could see them glinting, creating a tiny sparkle as they got lost in the terrain of nature. He looked tranquilized, expression relaxed and at ease, and although he hadn't completely let his guard down, he knew Mika allowed himself a few moments to breathe easy. He appeared so otherworldly_ _—exquisite features that were very appealing to the eyes. "_ _Yes, he really is beautiful."_

Yuu smiles as he remembers that episode the day before. Although he has always secretly admired the looks of his childhood friend even back when they were kids, voicing them out gives him the opportunity to properly notice him as though putting them into words helps in opening his eyes. He rests his chin at his propped up knees and not so discreetly stares at Mika who's busy attending to the watch fire.

He is aware that the blonde can see him on his peripheral, can the sense the weight of his stare, and can discern the abnormally excited beat of his pulse, but he still let his gaze lingered. He is steadfast and unfaltering, just like how Mika is resolute and determined in ignoring him.

"Hey, Mika!" Yuu shouts and receives nothing but a sideway glance. It more or less causes him to sulk but press further. "Mika, Mika, Mika! Hey!"

He hears the blonde click his tongue, probably annoyed at the pestering. He always does that, getting moody and displeased in the face of everyone and Yuu can't help but compare him to the young Mika that he grew up with.

In retrospect, it really seems as though their personality has taken a turn of reversal. Yuu becomes the stupidly cheerful one and Mika becomes the spiteful and grumpy one. It pains him, honestly, to see his childhood friend loses his vigor and childlike happiness. He understands that his life wasn't good, that he had nothing but sufferings these past years, and that he experienced a lot of painful occurrences that he doesn't truly deserve. That's why right then and there, Yuu makes a vow; he will bring out those glee on his eyes and preserve his smile. He will make Mika happy.

"What," the blonde deadpans, eyes still fixated on the fire as he keeps it from dying down. Yuu gets on his feet and makes his way toward him. He sits beside Mika and helps on the simple task while basking at the comfort of being near him.

Yuu waits for the fire to settle down and reckons for his heart to calm down. He resumes peering at the blonde and focuses his attention at how his eyelashes are fluttering at every blink. They're so long and feather-like, akin to his hair that looks so fluffy and soft to touch. He tentatively reaches his arm out to ruffle Mika's hair, stopping when he glances at him.

The blonde looks at his hand and back to his face, then frowns, silently asking what Yuu is planning to do with his hand on mid-air. The ravenette only grins at him and proceeds to land his hand on the silky strands of blonde hair. He is right, it's really smooth and exceedingly pleasant to touch.

"Yuu- _chan_!" Mika protests as he glares at Yuu, but the latter notices that it actually doesn't have a bite into it.

"Hey, Mika, I haven't seen you smile ever since we met again. I'm starting to miss it, you know."

Yuu regards how the blonde recoils, he observes as he averts his gaze from him and frowns even more. He seems melancholy, the misery and discomfort from his past are being reflected through his crystal eyes and for a moment, Yuu feels an inclination to back out.

"A lot of things happened, Yuu. That's why," Mika replies, plain and simple. Although his words are scarce, they carry a lot of meaning, a lot of explanation, and a lot of unspoken expression. They are heftier than Yuu can accept and more severe than he'd like to admit. Immediately, he is washed over with guilt, not only for inducing them to resurface, but also for plenty of things that he failed to do in the past.

He starts running his fingers to the blonde's hair and pets him. Mika sends him a confused look but he continues, "I know, Mika. I know," he pauses, offering him his most sincere smile that he will only ever let the blonde to see. "But Mika, look, there's a lot of reason why you lost your smile, I'm aware of that and I understand that, so instead, let's look ahead of us. Let's watch the present and look forward to the future. Meeting each other again, being together like this, isn't that enough of a reason to smile? Because for me it is, when I saw you again that time, it felt like half of me that I was sure was dead became alive again, and it made me really happy."

"Yuu..."

The ravenette wants to think that the darkening of Mika's cheek is resulted from him blushing and not from the illumination of the fire beside them because at this moment, he really, really, wants to see his flushed expression, embarrassment and shyness painting his stoic face. The blonde casts his eyes down as he ponders it hard and it made Yuu's patience run out and compels him to meet his gaze by touching his chin with his free hand and gently tilting it upward.

"Come on, Mika. Smile," he coaxes, expecting him to get swayed with his sentimentality. What he doesn't anticipate, howbeit, is for him to shift his attention to Yuu's hands which are now scratching his chin and petting his head simultaneously.

"Yuu, what are you doing?" There's an obvious irritation coating his voice and his frown turns from forlorn to something of peeve.

Yuu grins once again, hoping that Mika will get infected by his cheerfulness. He disregards the suspicious look coming from the blonde and keeps his hands moving. "I'm trying to make you purr."

"What? I'm not a cat!" He attempts to swat the hand at his chin but even then, Yuu doesn't budge. "Yuu, stop it."

Yuu laughs. "But you look like an angry kitten, it's so cute!"

"Yuu!" He earns another glare from Mika but Yuu keeps on laughing.

"Come on, Mika, purr for me."

"Ugh, you're so annoying." Biting his lower lip, the blonde watches Yuu make fun of him. From what the ravenette can make out based from his expression, Mika is contemplating on something. His eyes have this confusion and wonder, like there's something nagging on his mind but he doesn't know how to word them properly. "You seems different, Yuu. You're so stupidly happy."

"Hey! Do you really have to add the word stupid?" He promptly ceases his actions as he eyes Mika nods in affirmative before continuing in a slower and gentler pace. "Hmph, I already told you that finding out you're alive is enough of a reason to make me happy."

Mika's expression softens, it becomes mellow and warm and Yuu thinks he is able to touch his heart and he is almost there.

"That's why, Mika, just this once... smile for me?" he offers him a pleading look as he patiently waits for the blonde to just let his heart in the open, even just this once.

"Yuu, I..." There's an abundant pause when Mika averts his gaze down. The sound of the burning woods and dried leaves surmounting in the night and both of their shadows dances to the tune of the fire. The wind is cold and the forest is dark, but Yuu feels warm and contented when he watches the blonde finally, _finally_ smiles for him. "I'm happy to see you again, too."

Yuu is mesmerized. It hadn't occurred to him until then how this is something that he's been looking for from his childhood friend, that this is something that he misses for all those years, that this is something that he wants to treasure for all of his arduous life. This night instantly becomes his most precious moment.

He nods once, twice, and let his smile resurface as he keeps his eyes from blinking. He drinks the sight in front of him, his hands come to frame both of the blonde's cheeks and caress them with his thumbs. Mika is beautiful, Mika is lovely, Mika is perfect like this. "You look pretty like this."

The blonde gasps, tries to move away but fails miserably as Yuu holds him in place. His grip is tender yet firm. He just can't get enough and he doesn't want to let go ever again. Eventually, Mika stops protesting. He becomes docile, even leaning at Yuu's hold and melting to his touch. He trudges nearer, closes his eyes and permits Yuu to do whatever he desires.

"Thank you, Yuu- _chan._ "

It takes Yuu an approximately twenty milliseconds to close the distance and press his lips to the blonde's. It takes him two seconds to realize that Mika is kissing him back. It takes him a full minute before he registers the loud thumping sounds reverberating on his ears are from his own heart. He loves Mika and he is happy, and that's more than enough of a reason to smile.

 **...**

* * *

I'm accepting any forms of reaction, form calm and normal to bloody and trashy, just send me a review of you have some. Thanks a lot for checking it out!


	3. Day 3: By Your Side

_I do not own Owari no Seraph._

* * *

 _ **BY YOUR SIDE**_

 ** _YuuMika Week 2017, Day 3: Knight Yuu & Royal Mika_**

 ** _Rating: K+_**

 ** _Summary: Just for once, Mikaela wishes for Yuuichirou to become selfish and act on his desires._**

* * *

 **...**

As night time comes, the palace – just like anybody else's home – falls peaceful and quiet. The knights calmly guard their assigned posts, the servants wordlessly do their designated works and the Lords silently resign themselves on the comfort of their chambers as they pave their road for another day. Mikaela wallows at the serenity of it all and heedlessly wishes for the peace to prevail every night and day. It's futile and childish, but as he enjoys the cool night breeze blowing on his silky robes, he can't help himself from dreaming for something not entirely impossible but still presently unattainable.

Having a life of a royalty is not something that he chooses, but it's given to him anyway. It's a gift, they say, that the heavens brought upon him for being born as one of the potential candidate for the throne. But people only say that because they don't know what goes in and out of the palace, they are not aware of all the _pro et contra_ that come with being a prince.

Mikaela leisurely strides the long corridor, trying to be as noiseless as he can. The light material of the robe that has been draped on his shoulder sways a little to the direction of the wind and creates a whirling shadow on the floor. He breathes the cold air to relax his mind and even though there's always a pair of eyes watching him, _guarding_ his every move, he doesn't feel constricted and momentarily allows himself to be at ease.

He walks up to the stairs that lead to a secluded part of the palace where he often spends his _alone_ time ( _he_ never leaves him unattended, but Mika still likes to consider it his alone time). Not many people have been familiarized with it, but there's a small terrace right above the roof of his chamber that he claims as his personal haven. It isn't remote, yet it's covert and hidden from the prying eyes that are constantly fussing on him when he's inside.

In there, the only audience that he has consists of the stars, the moon, sometimes; the clouds as they cover most part of the sky, and then _him_. In there, he doesn't feel suffocated. He is free—from the judging eyes, from the expectations, from the responsibilities. In there, he can forget the name Mikaela Shindo Tepes, the first prince of the Sanguinem Kingdom, and just be himself.

Before taking the three remaining steps, Mikaela halts. He doesn't see him nor does he hear him, but he can feel the other person stopping as well to accommodate the suddenness. He can almost picture the stiffness of the man as he tries to stay in stealth as much as he can. In truth, he is extremely proficient with his duty and any normal person will surely fail to notice him. But Mikaela is a different story in the entirety. He is acclimatized to him and well-versed with his antics. After all, he is always looking for him and _at_ him.

"Yuu- _chan_ , please, you can walk with me."

Silence fills the expanse and there's no guarantee that man will fulfill his request considering it isn't an order. But he can sense his presence getting closer to him and although he remains behind the shadow, the knight purposely concocts his soles on the bricked floors to let the prince know that he's as close as he can be.

Mikaela sighs, but smiles nonetheless. This man is too uptight and too serious with his duty; Not that it's a bad thing but sometimes, the prince wishes he can act more like he was when they are kids.

Yuuichirou Amane has been with him ever since their younger years. They practically grew up with each other and always glued together as they learned many things in life. However, their respective responsibilities and obligations increased and progressed as they got older, just like how their minds had matured and expanded. It took their easy times, it took their pampered days, it took their freedom.

Yuuchirou has given him his promises to protect him, support him, and stay by his side as long as he needs him and truthfully, it makes Mikaela happy and satisfied. Having his precious childhood friend by his side helps him endure the hardships he often gets from his position.

But honestly, sometimes, promises are not enough.

"Stay close, Yuuichirou," Mikaela orders when they arrive at the estuary. He uses his commanding tone to coerce the knight to obey him and to his delight, Yuuichirou bows vaguely before walking three meters nigh from him.

The prince proceeds to the railings and beholds the praise-worthy sight in front of him. The dark sky with the tiny sparkles decorating it complements the night life of the overlooking city from the horizon. It's a good view and although the moon is barely peeking from the lone cloud that seems to shield it, the night is still as splendid as it can be. For once, Mikaela is grateful that the terrace is roughly illuminated because with it, he doesn't have to feel ashamed to let his emotions flow freely.

"Yuuichirou," he starts. He's never glance his way and doesn't have any intention to, but for some reason, he can sense him reacting. "If you ask me, I'll run away with you."

Mikaela's words ring loudly on his own ears when he doesn't receive a reply. He's been playing this scenario on his mind on numerous occasions and has been imagining a variety of responses from him. But he knows Yuuichirou like Yuuichirou knows him, and at the back of his mind, he knows exactly how the knight will answer.

"Will you, though?" he asks with his strained voice.

"No, your highness."

The prince inhales, and when he exhales, it comes out quivering. He doesn't know if he should feel relieved or disappointed. Perhaps, it's both.

"I see." He turns his back from the railings and faces the knight. For the first time of the night, their eyes meet and Mikaela takes note of the emerald eyes being reflected by the moon. His gaze is fixed on him and him alone and they almost glow in the dark. They're so bright and beautiful. He reaches out his hand and offers it to the knight, compelling him to kneel before the prince and take the proffered hand. "Promise me, then. Stay with me for the rest of your life."

For a moment, Yuuichirou's eyes widen in surprise. He seems taken aback by the unusual behavior of his childhood friend, of his prince, because Mikaela never asks him such a greedy request. He never does voice out his selfishness. He never does tell him that he's been wanting to tie Yuuichirou with him for the rest of their lives.

But these are exactly the sentiments that Mikaela has been harbouring. He is avaricious, and he wants Yuuichirou, _desires_ him—all of him. And often times he finds himself wishing for the man to do the same, to act selfish and to follow his heart and not his mind. He wants Yuuichirou to take him and just show Mikaela how much he loves him, even just for once.

Eventually, the knight obeys. Dropping a knee to the floor, he takes the prince's hand and brings it to his lips. He plants a soft kiss just above his knuckles and bows before him. "Yes, your highness. I will give you my life and stay with you for as long as you want me to. I promise."

Mikaela observes his every move and listens to his every word. He bites his lower lip and forces the tears that threatens to fall back on their place. He tightly grips the knight's hand and lets his royalty posture slip away. His heart is swelling and he just feels too emotional. He needs something to keep him sane and leveled and he knows he can find it with Yuuichirou.

"Yuuichirou... Yuu- _chan_ , please," his voice is trembling, so does his grip, but the knight's hold tightens and he squeezes Mikaela's own hand as if urging him to carry on. "Just for tonight... please let me be just Mika and you, just Yuu."

Yuuichirou stands, intertwines their fingers together and wipes a stray tear from Mikaela's cheek with his free hand. "Okay, Mika. Please don't cry, I'm here with you."

The prince just nods, yet another tear slips away from his eyes which he promptly ignores. He relishes the warmth emitting from the hand that is gently yet securely clasping his and the body that's pressed close to him. They stay like that for a couple of minutes, just watching the tranquil night and enjoying their time together. Everything about Yuuichirou comforts him and sets him to bliss.

"Yuu- _chan,_ " he calls, reluctantly breaking the silence. The knight hums in response and shifts closer, glancing at the prince's current expression. "Don't you want to run away with me?"

Yuuichirou inhales, averting his gaze back to the darkening horizon. "You know I do, absolutely." Before Mikaela can follow his query with another, the knight squeezes his hand one more time and speaks, "But we also both know that running away is never a solution to a problem. You're a royalty and you have your responsibility, and I as your knight, have my obligations. The kingdom needs you, your family needs you and you don't want any of them to forbear the pain of being left behind.

"We can run away and live together outside the palace but you won't be happy. You will be plagued with guilt and will suffer for the rest of your life, and I don't want that. I want you to be happy, Mika. I want you to live in peace, and I'll do everything that I can to make that happen."

Mikaela doesn't say a thing. He is amazed, somehow, that he knows his childhood friend to this extent, that he's been expecting him to say nearly every word that he has said. His heart keeps beating on an unsteady pace and he isn't sure if it's because of sorrow or mirth.

"You're a good person, Yuu- _chan_ ," he says some time after he's convinced his voice won't waver.

"And you're a good prince, Mika, you're gonna be a great king someday."

The prince ponders whether what he's going to say next will change something. It isn't the first time he's ever express it, but this will be the first time that he will say it with full convictions, full of meanings, full of emotions. Either way, he's already allowed his feelings to lay bare in the presence of this man, so if things really do change, it won't be a bad thing.

"I love you, Yuu- _chan_."

He counts for five seconds, pauses, and chances a glance beside him. What greets him is the face of the man he loves with the expression that's caught between pained and happy. His brows are trembling, so do his lips; but they're forming into a smile and his eyes are shimmering. He's loaded with emotions, too—just like Mikaela and it pains him all the more. There's a pang on his heart that's tugging on his strings and he can't bear it, yet he doesn't want to look away.

"I love you too, Mika."

Yuuichirou presses his lips on his forehead, then down to the tip of his nose, and lastly, kisses him on the lips and Mikaela feels wonderful. Their love story is tragic, sad and isn't ideal, but never in his life does he regret loving this man before him.

 **...**

* * *

I'm accepting all types of reaction, from calm and normal to bloody and trashy, just send me a review if you have some. Thanks a lot for checking it out!


	4. Day 4: Intuition

_I do not own Owari no Seraph._

* * *

 _ **INTUITION**_

 ** _YuuMika Week 2017, Day 4: Alpha Yuu & Omega Mika_**

 ** _Rating: T_**

 ** _Summary: Yuu has always been protective of his family ever since he presented, but with Mika, he becomes too overbearing to the point of asking the omega to mate with him to keep him safe at all times._**

* * *

 **...**

When Yuu wakes up, the first thing that comes to his mind is to find Mika. He's clueless as to why, but something inside his head tells him to _hurry!_ and _just go to the omega at this instant_ and _he's in danger, keep him safe_. (He wishes he's just paranoid, though.) Apparently, his awareness is heightening to a maximum level whenever the omega is involved. He thinks it's because Mika is an omega and his alpha instincts are simply reacting. Though it may also be because it's actually Mika, himself, that's solely affecting him.

He takes hurried steps and scornfully unbolts the shed where they permit him to stay. Looking from left to right, he lets his feet bring him to where he's sure he hears voices. His heart clenches when he momentarily senses a feeling of distress coming out from an omega, like there's a feeling of anxiety and agitation and it's causing the person extreme anguish. The notion causes a stir of disturbance on his inner alpha.

When he gets closer, however, the upset feeling gets quickly replaced by an urge to contend, to compete, to _fight_. The sight that welcomes him is his own family snarling and hissing at each other. The three alphas – Kimizuki, Narumi, Shinoa – are all glaring at each other with such intent that can trigger his own intuition to rampage, ready to attack and pounce any minute. Each of them, either intentionally or not, are releasing angry pheromones that result for the rest of the squad to be overcame with a feeling of forced subjugation. The tension is so vehement and it's starting to suffocate the members of the lower ranks.

Even Yoichi and Mitsuba, the betas who are resilient in accepting and responding with the pheromones of other ranks, are both quietly resigned and capitulated as they lower their heads and remit their selves to the kicking up commotion cause by the alphas. They don't dare to make eye-contact to any of them for as much as they want to intervene and step in the fight, their gut feelings are forcing them to stay back.

On the other hand, Mikaela – being the only omega in the squad – is reduced to a squirming mess. His form is trembling and he is hunched over himself as his feet are firmly planted on the ground. He's unconsciously letting his emotions run loose and is releasing a distress pheromone with a mix of fear, nervous, and defeat all at once. Immediately, Yuu is by his side.

"Mika," he calls, wheedling himself to calm down and pass the sentiment to the omega. It makes Mika stirs in acknowledgement but does nothing to ease him. He changes the contact to one akin to comfort and hopes it will get delivered to him. The omega looks so uncharacteristically scared and it's tugging on his alpha instincts.

Yuu offers the omega an apologetic look before making his way to the three alphas whose stances never falter. They also don't seem to care about their surroundings and tune out whoever is not part of the dispute, regardless of whether or not they're causing them harm.

The ravenette alpha growls loudly and gets in between them while allowing his senses to turn domineering yet still justifiable. "What the hell, guys?! You're not the only three in here!"

The first one to move is Shinoa, eyes widening a fraction and pheromones shifting from prevailing to apologetic. The other two also seem to come back to their senses as they lower their gaze down. The air soon calms down and the atmosphere has relaxed a bit. The three alphas have a simultaneous look of shame and disgrace when they hear Yoichi heave out a sigh of relief. Mitsuba loosens, as well, and turns to face her companions. However, he can still feel the restlessness coming out from Mika and Yuu is still pissed off.

"I don't know what happened here but for fuck's sake, think about the people who're with you, damnit!" He doesn't wait for a response from the three, nor does he care to listen to their apologies, and just stomps his way to the omega and persuades him to go with him. "Come on, Mika. Let's get you inside."

The blonde omega doesn't look at him and keeps his gaze fixed on the ground as they carefully march their way inside the shed. He hasn't said anything as well, but he visibly relaxes when Yuu places his arm protectively at the small of his back.

Once inside, the alpha prompts Mika to sit on top of the blanket where he was sleeping just a few minutes ago, deliberately slams the door shut and instantaneously regrets it when he sees the omega flinches on his spot. "Ah, sorry."

Yuu sits in front of Mika and watches as the latter curls his arms around his propped up knees and hides his face from him. He scratches the back of his neck and wonders just how he can solve the situation. Seeing the omega like this—vulnerable and ashamed, sends a pang of guilt and disappointment within him for permitting the occurrence to happen. He's disappointed at himself for failing to protect the omega and for being ignorant on how to make him feel safe.

He knows how strong Mika is—everyone is, in fact, aware of it. No one among them can overpower him in terms of physical strength due to his vampirism nature. But what happened back there isn't some normal brawl but a display of different power. It's a conflict of internal aptitude and capability, a test in the mental faculty. It only happens that Mika becomes subdued because his intuitions are tying him down and deterring him from doing what he usually does.

"Hey, Mika?" Yuu whispers softly and lets his pheromones perform its work. He releases some calmness and peace—to soothe the omega's nerves and rest his mind. He sends something defensive and precautionary—to tell him that he's here to shield him and keep him safe. He transmits some understanding and compassionate—to say that it's okay, he understands what's going on his mind right now.

"Sorry, Yuu- _chan,_ " the omega murmurs, tone defeated and embarrassed.

"Why are you apologizing? It's those three who should say sorry to you."

"I just... hate this so much."

It's apparent that Mika has no intention of looking at him as he stays hidden at the comfort of his arms, but he doesn't seem to be upset anymore so Yuu takes it as a good progress. He gently grabs one of his gloved hand and is surprised when the omega allowed him to take it. He strips the white glove off of it and turns to the other hand to do the same. Only, after freeing the second hand from its covering, the alpha refuses to let it go and begins to touch his knuckles tenderly.

It's so delicate, just like Mika, himself. He slowly caresses the smooth skin, plays with his long and pretty fingers, and once again feels sorry for all the things that is making his precious childhood friend suffer.

"Damn those bastards..." Yuu curses, still annoyed at the fact that Shinoa and the rest assent their instincts to overrule their mind to the point of forgetting everything else.

"This is just so unfair. I felt like I had to submit to them. It's scary," the omega confesses and it gives a sudden alertness on the alpha's mind. If Mika goes as far as voicing out his worries like this, it only means that he really is affected on a transcendent level.

"No, Mika, you won't submit to any of them." Although he doesn't mean to make it sound commanding, it still turns out firm and authoritative that it factors the omega to whimper. "I'm sorry but no, I won't let you do that."

"But Yuu-chan, I can't help it. It's not me, it's my instincts."

Part of him says that he finds the idea unacceptable because he doesn't want Mika to forsake himself just because his inner omega is telling him to, while the other part dictates that it's because he can't let anyone have Mika and thus expresses his desire to keep the omega, his beautiful omega, all for himself.

Mika is an omega who has yet to mate or form a bond with anyone. He doesn't have any attachment nor security in that department. He is free and available and his instincts are yearning to have contact and be connected. They're longing to get bind and asking to be claimed. That's why he gets affected with anyone's pheromones even without him wanting to. It's natural for him to react and behave strongly compliant until he ultimately submit to an alpha.

"Mika, mate with me," Yuu speaks and it unsurprisingly earns a peek from the omega. Mika finally looks at him, brows furrowed and eyes astounded. "If we bonded, you won't have to worry about getting affected by others' pheromones. You won't have to suffer like this. You'll have me." _And I'll have you._

The hand that Yuu has been holding twitches slightly as Mika bites his lower lip. He is seemingly contemplating hard on it. The alpha knows that Mika is absolutely weighing the consequences it has for Yuu and not for himself. He is like that, after all—always putting Yuu above himself. And yes, he is grateful, but he isn't ecstatic with that idea.

What he wants is for Mika to think about himself and what makes him happy and comfortable. That is Yuu's greatest wish. Now, if only he can make the omega understand that.

"No, Yuu," Mika answers, looking as though his serious and temperate side is slowly coming back to him. "I don't want to tie you down with me for something like that."

The alpha represses his urge to grunt in frustration. As expected of Mika, only him can make it sound like it's a burden to be mated with him.

"No, Mika. I... I actually want to." If he isn't so determined right now, Yuu must've already blushed in embarrassment. He can feel traces of heat coming up to his face but intentionally pays it no heed for the sake of getting his intentions clear. "I want to mate with you, Mika. Not only because of what I said, but..."

"But?"

Yuu averts his gaze away, too bashful to keep on staring at the omega's expecting eyes. His grip at the hand tightens a little and he gives it a voluntary squeeze. Honestly, he doesn't expect himself to act this way. He has always thought he'd be cool and calm when he eventually tells Mika his feelings. But he supposes it's really different when you really like the person you're confessing to and it makes you anxious on how they will take it.

"Because I want to make you mine." When Yuu chances him a glance, he is amazed at what greets him.

Mika's eyes are downcast, but he doesn't seem down or dejected. There's a faint blush that's creeping on his cheeks and his lips are pressed into thin lines. But what amazed the alpha more is the scent spilling from Mika that's unfamiliar but not unwanted. It's sweet and saccharine and it fills Yuu's nose and sends shivers to his spine in a very pleasing way. He can smell his shyness, his excitement and the overwhelming pleasure and it just makes him smile.

The omega hides his face through his arm again, but this time, only the lower half of it. The upper part is visible to Yuu as he finally meets his gaze. "You do?"

Yuu nods, regaining his composure and displaying his cool and dominant side. He wants to assure Mika that he's fit for the role that he's trying to take. When the omega mumbles something under his breath that Yuu fails to catch, he asks, "Sorry, can you repeat that?"

"I said please make me yours, then."

Not realizing that his pheromones are overflowing with happiness and bliss, Yuu grins. He extends his arm to grab the other hand of Mika and holds them securely together. The omega doesn't protest and allows a small smile to escape his lips which abruptly sends tingle to the already gleeful heart of the alpha.

When he leans in to plant a kiss on those lips, Mika shuts his eyes close yet does nothing to move away. He shortly chuckles at it before giving them a peck. However though, it looks like it doesn't register to the omega yet as his eyes are still squeezed shut and his lips are tightly pressed against each other.

He can't help the playful smirk from slipping away and tentatively gives Mika's lips a tiny lick, just enough for his tongue to make contact and taste him. It seems to create his desired effect when the latter lets out a cute whimper. Opening his eyes and faintly shivering at the gesture, the omega indignantly exclaims, "Y-Yuu- _chan_!"

Yuu only laughs at him, satisfied that the tension has greatly alleviated. He's done his job, and he swears that he'll continue doing it as long as he needs to. When they finally form the bond that will chain them to each other, he'll make sure that the omega won't ever have to experience incidents like this one. He'll definitely take care of the necessities and demands that his intuition is calling for. And as cliché as it may sound, he vows to do anything for Mika— _his_ Mika.

 **...**

* * *

I'm accepting any forms of reaction, from calm and normal to bloody and trashy, just send me a review if you have some. Thanks a lot for checking it out!


	5. Day 5: Fine Line

_I do not own Owari no Seraph._

A/N: I don't really know what approach I should take w/ this prompt, but oh well *shrugs*... Also, it might contain some minor spoilers for the few latest manga chapters.

* * *

 ** _FINE LINE_**

 ** _YuuMika Week 2017, Day 5: Survival_**

 ** _Rating: T_**

 ** _Summary: After waking up from his two-week slumber, Yuuichirou tells Mikaela how he survived all those tests in controlling his seraph. One thing leads to another and before he knows it, they are discussing what their relationship truly is._**

* * *

 **...**

It's been two weeks since Yuu fell into a deep slumber consequently after finally succeeding all those trials and attempts in controlling his seraph. It isn't a complete success, per se, but according to him, he has learned to compromise with the demon (or is it angel?) and use it under his command. It won't last for as long as he wants to, after all Yuu's body is still of a human and it won't be able to last, but the limited time is more than enough to undertake their mission. Besides, the seraph bearer has survived every torture, agony, and inflictions of different pains from the demon, itself, so they still consider it a victory.

However, Mikaela begs to differ. While it's true that Yuu can more or less control _his_ power now, those experiments and tests still led him into this pathetic state of unconsciousness. Not to mention, he has faced a great danger that is hitherto making him suffer. He's almost at the death's door and constantly sinking lower and lower, and it's not even for once or twice, but many times. It's just unforgivable.

The blonde sighs, walking around the room where they his childhood friend lies while inspecting every nook of it. He sighs again when he finds no alteration or progression, and strides his way to the window to focus his gaze outside. He's memorized all of it – the layout and arrangement of this room and everything in his view from this window – on account of spending most of his time here, waiting for Yuu to finally open his eyes.

Mikaela remembers _that_ last time they conducted the test. It's still clear and vivid to him. The whole thing is so memorable and haunting at the same time, just like all his past experiences that even now is materializing on his mind. He remembers the particularly loud and bloodcurdling scream that had reverberated in the mansion and even outside its vicinity. He remembers the painful cries and unpleasant howls that were followed by his abrasive acts. He remembers how the entire place was wrecked in only a short period of time with its occupants trembling and shaking from fear.

It recurs to him, as he takes a glance at the ravenette's sleeping form before going back to staring into nothingness, how he was caught in the momentum as he drew his sword to the person who's behind everything, to the man whom the humans are calling their commander, to the one whom Yuu is considering his family. He has said it before—that if Yuu faces any danger, Mikaela will kill him. And he believed that _that_ moment was exactly what he's fearing. However, before he could even move from his spot, he was being embraced by a pair of weak yet stern arms as the whole uproar came to a halt.

He remembers the soft and broken whisper of his name when Yuu called him, tired and worn-out from the recent occurrence. He was smiling back then, when they came face to face, and Mikaela had forgotten his intent because Yuu was hugging him, was calling him, was beaming at him. He was losing consciousness, but he was safe nonetheless.

"M-mika?"

Mikaela startles and hurriedly turns his head to where the sound is coming from, mentally scolding himself for getting distracted and not noticing the source of it. His eyes widen when he sees Yuu already out of bed and slowly, feebly taking small steps to his direction. The blonde doesn't give it another thought and meets him midway, noting that he's slightly shaking and _Is he crying?_

"Yuu!" he alerts, catching the ravenette when he leans his weight to him. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Does it hurt somewhere?"

"Mika, Mika, Mika," Yuu murmurs. He wraps his arms around the blonde and tucks his head on his neck. His hold is firm and unyielding, like his afraid that Mikaela will suddenly disappear. He's acting as if he's desperate and he looks vulnerable and sensitive right now and it's affecting the blonde quite a lot. It tugs a string on his heart considering the ravenette is the sole reason for the remaining spec of his humanity. "Mika, I'm just so glad that you're with me."

The blonde flinches, wonders if something happened on the ravenette's dream and prompts for him to sit on the bed. Yuu complies, but he doesn't loosen his hold as he drags Mikaela with him. Even with their position being too uncomfortable, he gladly curls his own arm to the other's back and returns the hug, patting and rubbing it in the process.

"I'm here, Yuu- _chan_. I'm not going anywhere without you."

The ravenette nods and seems to calm down, though Mikaela can still feel his clothes getting wet from tears. He continues rubbing his back to ease him at least a little bit and casts his fears away, whatever they may be. The silence that's permeating the air is making him slightly nervous. He's not exactly sure on how to take Yuu's current behavior, but in some ways, it's not at all awkward. It's as if his presence alone is enough to comfort the ravenette.

He tentatively thinks of breaking the hug for a second to inform the humans of Yuu's awakening but quickly decides against it as he relishes the peacefulness of them being alone. He's taking his moment and plans to savor it, the humans can wait for theirs. Besides, it appears like the ravenette doesn't have any intention of letting go as of yet.

"I almost forgot that you're a crybaby," Mikaela says, attempting to lighten the atmosphere and enlivening his mood. He feels successful when he hears him snorts. "I was gravely reminded today."

"Shut up. Like you're one to talk."

Mikaela only chuckles and the ravenette eventually stops crying. When it feels like it's okay to ask, he speaks, "Yuu- _chan_? Is everything alright?"

Yuu stirs, toppling over Mikaela's body which he regards as a sign that he's used all his residual energy. He moves to put him back to bed to relax his own body but the ravenette's hold tightens even more, refusing to part with the blonde. It makes him happy to receive his affection, really it does, but Yuu is starting to get really stubborn now.

"Yuu, you need to lie down and rest."

"Mika, you know," the ravenette mumbles, ignoring Mikaela's words. "Those tests were honestly so painful, it scares me."

Mikaela momentarily blanches but he hums in response and implores for Yuu to continue.

"It's frightening, not having a control of my own self. I don't know what I was doing and I don't know what I would do. There's a lot of possibilities of what can happen and it really scares me to think about it," his voice trembles so much that the blonde ruminates on stopping him, but before he can speak, the ravenette clears his throat and continues, "Luckily, there's something that helped me to overcome it. It gave me motivation and pushes me to fight and and to win. And now look, I succeeded. I survived."

"Really? Isn't that great, then?"

"It is." Yuu's tone apparently alleviates as he lets out a soft chuckle. "That's why, thank you, Mika. I was thinking about you all the time, I was telling myself that this is all for you."

"M-me?"

"Yes, you. You're the one who help me. You're the reason why I got through with it, why I endured all of it, why I insist of pulling out of it. You're the reason why I'm still alive, Mika."

"Yuu- _chan_ …"

Mikaela doesn't know how to react. He's trying to understand everything he hears but he can't seem to process it. He feels particularly grateful of the high regard that Yuu holds for him as his family. But at the back of his mind, something's telling him that his heartbeat is running wilder and faster in a completely different reason. Also, he's getting extraordinarily embarrassed with the situation, like he's approaching something beyond familial territory.

All of a sudden, the blonde goes rigid as his sharp senses pick on something inhuman. When he fixes his eyes on the opened door, he sees Crowley snickering at them.

Mikaela's initial reaction is to growl at him, pushing him to go and leave them alone. But for some reason, he acknowledges the blush that's spreading on his face. He's shown another smirk from the vampire progenitor and glares at him.

"You sure are attached to each other, aren't you?" Crowley says, leaning against the threshold while crossing his arms on his chest. The unexpected sound causes Yuu to twitch, then he hesitantly pries his arms off of the blonde to face the newcomer.

"Crowley." Yuu mutters, too lethargic to act his usual self.

"Hey, you two, what's exactly your relationship?" the noble asks.

Mikaela glances at Yuu who's already looking at him. They exchange gazes, tries to read each other's mind and comes out with nothing. When minutes of silences have passed, he hears Crowley hums in amusement.

"We're family," both of them answers at the same time and it surprises not only the two of them but also the noble.

"Isn't that amazing, Mika-kun? You seem to retain those feelings for your _family_."

Mikaela, annoyed at his implications, snaps, "What are you trying to say?"

"Well, I just thought that as a vampire, you're gonna have to let go of your humanity and all the feelings that came with it. But it seems different for you, that's interesting."

Although his words strike an unfamiliar cord in him, Mikaela knows that Crowley doesn't mean harm. Actually, he never really has anything against the man as he is always decent with him. But he's still a vampire all through and through, regardless of how he behaves with him, and Mikaela's instincts is to hate every vampire. So he's still on the list of people that's feeding and causing the blonde's resentment.

"Of course he's different, Crowley. Mika is Mika, that's all," Yuu swiftly breaks in, staring straightly at the man.

Crowley peers at him and chuckles, "If you say so. Well then, I'll leave the two of you alone." And then before they can even react, the noble quickly disappears from their sight.

Mikaela averts his gaze down and unconsciously lets a sigh to slip from his lips which earns him a look from Yuu. He hasn't notice until then that the ravenette's hand is on top of his and is lightly gripping it.

"Yuu- _chan_?" he calls, confusion coating his voice.

"What are we, Mika?"

The blonde looks away and contemplates on answering. Part of him has an idea while the other part is curious, as well, just like the ravenette. They're family, but they act more than that.

"We're family, aren't we?" Mikaela asks as he refuses to meet his gaze, refuses to see how the other is taking it, refuses to acknowledge the not at all unfamiliar but still neglected sensations that he may or may not be relishing all this time.

There's a fine line between family and lovers, and in their case, it's getting thinner and thinner and already in the verge of snapping. Mikaeka knows and Yuu knows (both of them are not totally stupid not to) and they're receptive – conscious even – and yet, as though worried of the uncertain outcome and consequences along with it, they never venture in addressing it.

It's alarming, after all. Mikaela is just too terrified to really take a step in their relationship, not because their bond is frail, but because their llives are. He's setting aside labeling what they are, not because he's afraid of getting mistaken, but because he doesn't want to mull over it and simply wishes to luxuriate in it. He's anxious and uneasy that it can be taken away from him in the blink of an eye. Everything in the present is no more than a chance—an opportunity to survive, to exist, to _live_.

However, Yuu doesn't seem to share his opinion.

"Yeah, I know. But, how do I put it… I'm not sure where the line starts and where it ends," he chances a glance at Mikaela who's pressing his lips into a thin line as he waits for Yuu to finish. "We're in the same page, aren't we?"

Mikaela meekly nods. "Then, what do you want us to be, Yuu- _chan_?"

Yuu stares at him, watching as the blonde squirms at his gaze and nibbles at his lip as a habit. The way he looks at him is not outright unnerving but still pretty intimidating, like he's searching for something inside Mikaela.

"How about you, Mika? What do you want us to be?"

He ponders it for a while, although he never needs to, and answers reluctantly, "I don't know, I'm just content that we're together now." He feels his hand being gently squeezed and looks up to see the smile from the ravenette's face. It's the same smile he's giving him when he feels gratified and brimming with joy, like that time when he survived the test.

"Then, let's be each other's life, Mika."

"What?"

"You can't live without me anymore, just like I can't without you. So that's exactly it."

"Yuu- _chan_ that's…" Mikaela pauses, feigning collectedness as he tries to hide his embarrassment, "…really corny."

"Hey!"

He laughs at the ravenette whose cheeks are blushing from bashfulness and lips are pouting from sulkiness. "I can't believe that you're bawling your eyes out just a while ago."

"Shut up and let me hug you." He brings his arms to embrace Mikaela as tightly as his lanky limbs can manage. Weak as he may be, he still provides the warmth, strong fondness and great attachment that the blonde open-heartedly receives.

Mikaela eagerly reciprocates the hug and allows himself the delight of forgetting everything that is not Yuu. Just for this moment—this very scanty and delicate moment, he lets himself feel the happiness that has been denied from him for all those four years as he cherishes the sensation of being held by Yuu, of being loved by him.

He welcomes the temporary solace with opened arms and smiles at the intimate kiss the ravenette is placing on his neck. It's meaningful and emotional and filled with unspoken feelings. And regardless of their relationship, Mikaela is simply appeased at the fact that Yuu's with him, happy and alive.

 **...**

* * *

I'm accepting all forms of reaction, from calm and normal to bloody and trashy, just send me a review if you have some. Thanks a lot for checking it out!


	6. Day 6: Acquittance

_I do not own Owari no Seraph._

* * *

 ** _ACQUITTANCE_**

 ** _YuuMika Week 2017, Day 6: Smut_**

 ** _Rating: M (Mature content ahead, please read at your own risk.)_**

 ** _Summary: Every time Yuu and Mika fall into an argument, they always go far away from the rest and take their anger out on each other in a way that only the two of them will ever know._**

* * *

 **...**

Just like any other boys their age, Yuu and Mika falls into disagreement and quarreling. It usually starts due to their difference in opinions and often ends up in a brawl. It isn't new to them, nor to the rest of the squad, especially since in their present situation, their respective viewpoints don't match and everything just seems to debatable.

In actuality, Yuu (probably Mika, too) never really took any of those fight seriously. While it's true that he's getting heated in the spur of the moment, he's never really felt angry with Mika. He respects all his opinions and wants to understand his perceptions. And he only considers the past fights as something like an exercise, or a formality to further strengthen their friendship.

This time, however, makes a slight difference.

He's not sure if Mika is purposely trying to rile him up, yet he succeeds anyway. One simple comment from the blonde vampire has him infuriated and enraged, like there's a switch inside of him that has been turned on. He feels provoked, and annoyed, and he just wants to vent his anger. So he does.

Without any word, he drags the blonde inside what seems to be a private office. It's dusty and feels stuffy but not necessarily unclean. He practically shoves him with his back behind the wall, grabbing a fistful of his collar to level them together. Mika doesn't say anything, he doesn't resist him, and even when Yuu glares at those crimson eyes, they only stare at his own without any intention of fighting back.

Yuu slams his lips with Mika's and instantly feels his blood bubbling up in excitement when the blonde inadvertently shivers. He moves fast and rough and although the blonde is reciprocating, he's not opening his mouth—not letting the soft muscle to enter it. He must be irked at the way the ravenette is handling him. But even then, Yuu only feels excited, like he's being challenged and it evokes a fire on his competitive side.

Releasing his hold on the blonde's collar, he presses their bodies closer to each other and lets his hands roam at places that will surely incite a reaction from the owner. His anger has dissipated and is replaced by an excessive want to dominate. He chews on Mika's lower lip and bites particularly hard on it and the action earns him an angry hiss which he outright ignores with due regards to taking his chance to introduce his tongue to the hot cavern.

Mika grunts at him, both hands settling on Yuu's shoulder to prod him but not entirely push him away. The ravenette explores the blonde's mouth while taking extra precautions with his fangs – not that he really cares if he ever get pierced with them – because the blonde is really mindful of them.

When Mika starts whining in the kiss, Yuu reluctantly pulls away to look at the mess he's created. Heavy-lidded eyes, swollen wet lips with fangs stubbornly peeking out, disorganized clothes and barely visible results on his lower region are what greet him. He's not faring well, too, but he's far from this attractive being before him. Where Mika is an alluring mess, Yuu is only a plain mess, hungry and thirsty for more.

Since entering the abandoned office, neither has said anything to each other yet, but at these times, words are not the key to communicate—actions are. So to prove his point, Yuu begins fumbling at the blonde's pants and urges him to strip his thigh high boots while planting wet kisses on his neck. His collar is unbuttoned and the coat is opened half-way so the ravenette lays hold of the access and springs right through the smooth silky skin. He blissfully engages in it and takes whatever he can get, even though Mika doesn't seem too enthusiastic on it.

The ravenette brings his own finger to his mouth and coats them with saliva until they feel slick enough to avoid giving unnecessary pain for his partner. He's done this before and knows that Mika isn't explicitly bothered or concerned with it, but still, Yuu likes to do it on his own way and go on his pace.

Not tearing his gaze away from the blonde, he hooks the unclothed leg to his waist and commences on preparing the blonde's entrance. Yuu stares at the lip that's caught between the fangs and blindly wishes for it to be his lips instead. He slowly pushes a digit inside and relishes the warmth that welcomes him. He drops his head and crams it at the blonde's neck, inhaling and sucking at every exposed skin that he can reach.

The blonde gasps once, then he exhales shakily, closing his eyes in the process. It takes Yuu a mere few minutes of preparation before hearing a string of curses from Mika. He only smirks at it, though, and continues his ministrations.

"Do it, already," the blonde mumbles. It's mild and short but his tone is laced with irritation and impatience.

Yuu doesn't want to give in, yet, but his own matter is rendering him incapable of refusing. He's already on edge and is needing his own release. Although he hasn't done any stimulation to his body, Mika alone is enough to make him elated and send him to bliss.

Hearing another grunt from the blonde, Yuu swiftly takes the both of them to the couch in the middle of the room and sits on the less dirty part of it while senselessly working on his own trousers. He lets Mika settles himself on his lap before lining his entrance to the ravenette's length. Slowly, bit by bit, he lowers his hip as he penetrates himself with Yuu, whimpering unconsciously at the intrusion. Yuu urges Mika to breath in and out as they both adjust to the sensation—with the ravenette being suddenly engulfed with an extremely delicious heat and with Mika being filled to the brim.

This isn't the first time they've done this, and although they're getting used to the act and deed, itself, Yuu is still quite uncharted with the accompanying feeling, like it's still the first time he's doing it. His pulse is rapidly beating, his head is loudly ringing and his chest just feels so full—everything in a positive sense.

The ravenette releases a sudden growl when Mika shifts without a warning. Panting and breathing heavily, the blonde goes on a steady rhythm as he moves his hips up and down in the length of Yuu. "M-Mika. _Shit_."

Mika's neck is arched in a seductive manner, he's gasping and wheezing every now and then too, but he's not uttering a word, nor does he humming a sound. He keeps his mouth shut and squeezes his eyes from time to time and it appears that he's holding back his moans and not letting his sultry voice out unlike what he normally does.

"Mika, say my name, Mika," Yuu invokes while leisurely giving attention to Mika's forgotten member. He curls his fingers on it, plays with and pleasures it until he hears a satisfying hiss from the blonde. "Moan for me."

Mika only groans in response, firmly biting his lip to suspend the incoming sound. He's swallowing hard and is apparently pushing himself too hard. "W-who will?!"

His defiance sparks a light within Yuu that he's not expecting to spur. He has said that he'll take whatever he can get, but now, he wants to take whatever he desires. And what he desires is Mika—him and all of him. He stops moving his hand from Mika's length and grips on the base of it, then he takes a firm hold at the blonde's hip with his free hand to restrain him. Pressing his lips to the other's ear, he whispers huskily, "You will, Mika, you will."

The blonde visibly shudders and lets out an indignant shriek when Yuu thrusts his hip upward. He starts planting kisses at Mika's neck, nipping and biting at his collarbone in an attempt to leave a mark on it – which is unsurprisingly futile given Mika's fast healing capabilities – while thrusting relentlessly on his own. He angles himself a little to properly hit the spot that has the blonde seeing stars. It profits him a whimper, and a gasp, and a set of broken expletives, but never a moan.

Yuu goes for his mouth next and traces every part of it with his tongue while still denying Mika his release. He can sense that he's already at his limit yet Yuu never loosens his hold at him. He swallows every whimper and tiny sounds coming from his mouth, quickens his pace and thrusts harder. Then the next thing he knows, the blonde is sobbing, tears falling uncontrollably from his closed eyes.

Surprised at the sudden display, the ravenette momentarily pauses. "Mika?"

"You're so mean, Yuu- _chan,_ " Mika cries. Both of his hands are gripping Yuu's sleeves as he supported himself. He hides his face on the ravenette's shoulder and continues sniffing, turning his attitude to a complete one-eighty.

His instincts tells Yuu to shush the blonde and comfort him, but instead, he laughs. "That huge character gap never fails to amaze me," he says heartily, feeling a tiny bit sorry for being so rough with him.

"S-shut up!"

His tone that's supposed to be full of resentment turns into something akin to whining and it only makes Yuu laugh even more. He ultimately unclasps his hand from the blonde's length and compels him to face the ravenette. "Sorry, Mika," he whispers before wiping his tear-stained cheeks and placing an affectionate kiss to his wet eyes. "Don't cry, I'll make you feel good now, okay?"

Mika nods, allowing Yuu to manhandle him, though this time, in a gentle and consensual way. While they're still connected, the ravenette uses his strength to carry the blonde and switches their position. He carefully lays Mika with his back on the couch, thankful that they haven't bothered removing all their clothes because he doesn't want to dirty the blonde's naked back.

He thrusts once, twice, and continuously until they both feel the coiling heat on their stomachs. "Let out your voice, Mika," he pleads.

This time, Mika complies without a word. He moans – loud and luscious – and it transmits a delicious tingle on Yuu's spine. He's always loved Mika's voice, be it when he's simply talking or yelling at him. It's caliber is unique and it invariably grabs his attention whenever he's hearing it. And with the blonde being like this—resigned and complaisant to Yuu, he can't help but be overjoyed and satisfied, similar to how he is every time they slip like this together.

Eventually, the ravenette's movements become calculated as he aim for their climax while murmuring and groaning his name. He kisses Mika – open-mouthed and sloppy – and the blonde responds with equal vigor even while allowing his diminutive sobs to escape his mouth. After a few thrusts that sends an intensive pleasure to both of them, Yuu eagerly guides them to ecstasy with a sensual cry of each other's name.

Yuu lets his body collapse on top of Mika as they level their labored breathing. They're both exhausted and weary, but Yuu feels so contented that he almost falls asleep. He secures Mika's body with his arm and peppers his face with numerous smooches until it lands on his lips. He kisses him, slow and passionate and _loving_.

"Mika, please don't say that you prefer Krul Tepes's blood over mine ever again."

"You're an idiot Yuu- _chan_ ," Mika laughs weakly and briefly pecks on his lips. "You know that I did it on purpose."

 **...**

* * *

I'm accepting any forms of reactions, from calm and normal to bloody and trashy, just send me a review of you have some. Thanks a lot for checking it out!

 _ps: this is so hard... *sobs*_


	7. Day 7: Forever And A Day

_I do not own Owari no Seraph._

* * *

 _ **FOREVER AND A DAY**_

 ** _YuuMika Week 2017, Day 7: Free Day_**

 ** _Rating: T_**

 ** _Summary: In a world where vampires and humans coexist, the medium of exchange doesn't necessarily need to be money. You can get anything you want by trading them from whatever you have—goods, skills, possessions._**

 ** _Young Yuuichirou, tired and fed up from getting continuously abused by his parents, ran away and ventured on a place called The Underground City. There, he met Mikaela, a beautiful vampire offering him food and shelter in exchange for his blood._**

* * *

 **...**

 **i.**

Hyakuya Yuuichirou was eight years old when he left home.

Home was really not the right word for it. It was just a place where he was born, where he aged, a place where he was brought up. And a place where he was abused. He never really found the reason why his parents acted so hostile to him, but for as long as he could remember, he was getting beaten up, maltreated and assaulted. They looked at him with eyes full of hatred and contempt, like he was an abomination—a pawn of the devil.

Yuuichirou had understood that no one would really care for him. Everyone who knew were bound to turn a blind eye for every wrongdoings and misdeeds. No one had attempted to rescue him, to help him, to _save_ him. Therefore, young as he might be, he finally took the will and courage to free himself from a life that he never wished.

With only his clothes on his possession, he wandered and wandered and came to areas that were never familiar to him. He roamed around, strayed and deviated until he reached a place rumored to be both a paradise and an abyss, The Underground City.

The whole city was housing different types of people. There were beggars in every corner, children who were neglected and forsaken – just like himself – but were unconfined and independent, and wealthy-looking adults who were probably doing business that shouldn't come to light. It was a place almost too crowded for his liking, yet he felt himself relaxing. Because in here, no one looked at him like they wanted him dead.

He kept walking and striding and failed to realize that he was being followed until it was too late. He got cornered, trapped on an alley that showed no room for escape. The feeling was nerve-wracking, but not at all horrifying, like he was being chased for a completely entertaining hunt.

When he turned around, he was utterly mesmerized with what he saw. Yuuichirou only ever heard about vampires before and never gotten the chance to see one. He had pictured them and dreamed of them based on his own personal characterization. But this was not he was imagining they would look like.

"Are you alone?" the person spoke, his voice cold yet gentle and distinct yet reserved.

Yuuichirou found himself nodding as he stared at him with eyes filled with wonder and fascination. He was taller than him so he had to crane his neck to look at the stranger. He was quite surprised at himself for not getting scared of the vampire, even though he was aware of the things that they could do. If anything, he was feeling thrilled for encountering a creature that he honestly never thought truly existed. Perhaps, the root of all his positive excitement had something to do with the vampire's otherworldly appearance.

"Do you want to engage in a deal with me?"

"What deal?" Yuuichirou tentatively asked.

"I'll feed you, house you and provide your basic necessities, and you'll let me drink your blood when I need to. I can't promise you an extravagant life, but," the vampire paused, scanning the young boy's form. Yuuichirou could somehow tell that the person before him was sympathizing with him, his current state was a give-away, after all. "I think it's better than that. So, do you want to come with me?"

A gloved hand was stretched out to him, waiting for him to take it. Yuuichirou was never taught not to talk to strangers nor to have a deal with a demon (in this case, a vampire), so it didn't take him long to place his own small hand on top of the vampire's hand. The deal was almost too good for him. A promise of food and shelter and a life far away from his abusive parents, and the only thing that he had to do was to give him blood. What more could he wish for? His previous life was worst enough, nothing could be worse than that.

"Yes. Plea—" He bit his tongue to prevent the word from escaping his mouth. No matter how much he wanted to have the deal, he still didn't know this vampire and was still ignorant of what could happen from now on. Besides, even in his young years, Yuuichirou still had some human pride with him.

"What's your name?"

"Hyaku— My name is Yuu. Just _Yuu_."

"Alright, Yuu. Let's go home." The vampire held his hand, firm and secured. It was unfamiliar yet nothing like unpleasant. It was the first contact he had that didn't inflict pain. It provided him warmth and care and gave him _hope_. "By the way, my name is Mikaela."

* * *

 **ii.**

There were three things about Mikaela that Yuu found strange, if not outright interesting.

First, he never stayed at his – _their_ – own house. Day and night, he was always out and only coming home from time to time for about a couple of hours before leaving again. The house he was brought to was moderate in size, not too spacious but not too cramped. It was perfect for the two of them. But, as Mikaela was rarely around, Yuu noted it to be too big for himself.

However, the place was likable. It was comfortable and cozy and even though it didn't have many articles, it was more than enough for Yuu to feel at home. Every time the vampire came home, he always had stuffs with him. True to his words, he gave him shelter, food, clothes and other necessities—even going as far as bringing him to a deserted library to help him become educated.

He asked the vampire once where he was and what was he doing whenever he wasn't at home, the only answer that he got was a timid _'I'm working'_. Yuu had shrugged it off then, his mind too young to really concern himself on the vampire's business.

The second thing he noticed was the vampire's eyes that changed its color when he's thirsty.

The first time they met, Yuu remembered his eyes as crimson red. They had glowed then, illuminated by the sun that was about to set, and like a burning fire, they gave out a bright light as they looked into his own emerald orbs. They were striking in a chilling way.

The next day, after he had let the vampire drink his blood, he saw his eyes that were as blue as the sky. They were glimmering, too, caused by its natural radiance. They were striking in a calming way. In Yuu's mind, they were so contrasting that it left him wondering whether it's the same person or not. He had realized then that Mikaela's thirst push him to become desperate and seek for anyone.

It was as if the vampire only happened to sight him first so he went after him, but in reality, anyone would do as long as he could quench his thirst. It didn't really have to be Yuu, anyone would do.

Somehow, that thought didn't bode well on him.

The last thing that Yuu found strange, but this time definitely interesting, was Mikaela's looks.

He knew vampires had fangs and Mikaela had them. He knew they never age and Mikaela didn't look over twenty years old – at least in Yuu's perspective. And he knew that they looked extraordinarily pleasing to the eyes compared to a mere human. But he never thought that they would look like how Mikaela would. Though perhaps it was merely a Mikaela thing.

Despite being a vampire, he had an appearance of an angel in the books that Yuu had stacked under his bed from his former house. His blonde locks had a soft and fluffy appeal to it that had Yuu craving for its feeling in his palm and fingers. When sated, his eyes were a treasure, it gave off a gentle feel like he's being guarded and secured. His skin, although pale, had a distinct glow on them that could rival every high-born's daughter.

Also, he rarely smiled, but whenever he did, Yuu felt like he was given a life yet again. It looked so pretty and lovely and it made his heart flutter in ways that he never experienced before. It was basically as if it was trying to heal his emotional wounds and fill his empty heart.

He longed to see it all the time since then.

* * *

 **iii.**

Yuu was ten years old when he found out why Mikaela only drunk on his wrist.

He had read from books that vampires often pierced its prey's neck to drink their blood. It was were the jugular vein was located and the blood flow there was the most convenient for vampires to feed. But Mikaela never bit Yuu on his neck. It was mostly on his wrists and sometime on his inner arms. It was also too quick that it left Yuu wondering if it was sufficient enough, if _he_ was sufficient enough for Mikaela.

He asked him once, minutes after the vampire finished drinking. The bite wounds were still fresh on his arm but it had stopped from bleeding profusely. "Why do you never bite me on the neck?"

Mikaela looked at him with shock. He blinked once, twice, then looked at the arm of the boy where he just had his meal. "Does it hurt?" he asked, concern coating his voice.

"No but, is that enough for you?"

The vampire averted his gaze from him, eyes turning from burning red to shining blue. Yuu watched as he swallowed a lump on his throat and chanced a glance on him. "I don't want to take so much from you, I... don't want to hurt you."

Yuu didn't fully understand it then. But his last statement was influential enough to render him speechless. He said he didn't want to hurt Yuu. It nearly came as though he couldn't decipher the meaning of it because he had never heard nor felt the sentiments behind those words in his entire life.

It was only now, it was only at this moment, and he was truly very touched that it made him cry.

* * *

 **iv.**

Through the years of them living together, albeit not quite, Yuu had learned to acquaint with Mikaela's personality.

Based on what he could make out, the vampire was close to being bipolar. From caring and mellow, he was shifting to angst-y and depressed from time to time. He often came home to him with his positive side, and it honestly made Yuu cheerful to see him like that. Yet on the times when he was on his negative mode, Yuu frequently had a split mind of just leaving him alone and confronting him.

One particularly cold evening, the vampire came home and Yuu just happened to be awake. If he was to discern what the current mood of the vampire was, he would say it's on the positive side, though it appeared more than that. He was smiling merrily and was looking at Yuu like he was precious. He found it weird—how Mikaela acted so open and emotional, but didn't protest against it.

"I'm home," the vampire said, eyes filled with mirth and tone laced with excitement. Yuu wasn't sure why, but he followed along, anyway. This moment was rare, but not entirely unwanted.

"Welcome home."

He had stuffs with him again, groceries and supplies that only Yuu had the need to use. They carefully placed the items on their proper places as they reveled at the comfortable silence that permeated through the air. The wind was cold and the night was chilly, yet Yuu felt his heart warming up.

"Hey, Mika," Yuu called, sending the vampire a sideway glance. It was the first time he used a nickname and he didn't know how the other would take it, but this was certainly not what he expected.

Mikaela's eyes widened a fraction for a few seconds before they sparkled almost animatedly like a star. He was grinning, showing how happy he was with what he heard. "Yes, Yuu- _chan_?"

Yuu's initial reaction at the nickname was to get irked. But somehow, the way Mikaela said it was too endearing to let it past. The vampire was smiling, like how Yuu wanted him to, and that was an ample reason why he let it slide.

"It's nothing," he answered, hands moving to resume to his task. He didn't really know what to say or how to ask him about his contrasting personalities. Even him wasn't stupid enough to know how rude it was to just ask something like that and how insensitive it was to pry on his life, especially if it could disheartened the person.

After a few minutes of going back and forth from the kitchen to the bathroom, Yuu settled to rest on the living room where a small fireplace was lit. He was a little tired, but not yet sleepy and his room was not heated enough to find comfort on it.

Mikaela was sitting on their only divan in front of the fireplace, a mug of piping hot drink on his hand while the other hand was tapping the sit next to him. His eyes were blue, and even in the dim, he would never mistake them. That meant he wasn't thirsty, which wasn't really uncommon for times like this. Yuu reluctantly sat beside him as he took the offered drink. It wasn't the first time the vampire had served him and tended to him like this, but every time he did, it made Yuu feel embarrassed and elated at the same time.

They spent the night like that, huddled close to each other as they talk about anything that would come to their minds. Mikaela's temperature was cold, but Yuu never registered it because he was blushing all the the while. He was unaware of it at first, but later found out why his face was constantly heating up, partnered by the unusually rapid rate of his beating heart.

The vampire talked about himself. Although he wished for it, Yuu didn't really expect him to. He told him that it was only a while ago since he became a vampire. He told him how he died and was immediately turned, but against his will. He told him how he suffered on those first few days of casting away his humanity and becoming a creature that wouldn't live a normal life. He told him how he ran away from his sire to live in a city where he could still interact with humans, where he could still feel like a human.

Yuu concluded, then, that this was the starting point of his repulsive episodes. _It makes sense_ , he thought as he observed how the vampire's eyes became so expressive that he was able to take a peek at his soul. He was able to commiserate with the torment that would bind him for the rest of his life. He was able to sense the emotions that were running through his dead heart. He was able to feel the pains and heartaches that he had been suffering through.

Mikaela also told him things that he never thought he was curious about until that time.

He listened with strained ears as the vampire spoke of their first meeting. He said that he saw himself in Yuu. When he was young, he also had a taste of what Yuu had been through. Even as a human, he also had his fair share of hardships. He said that no matter how, he didn't want Yuu to continue living a life like that. He didn't want Yuu to think that he was something that shouldn't had been brought to life, that he was something like a disgust.

Furthermore, Mikaela expressed his feelings for having Yuu with him, waiting for him to come home. "Even a while ago," he said, smile never leaving his pretty face. "I was happy that there's someone to welcome me home. I'm really glad that you're with me, Yuu- _chan_."

By then, Yuu's face was flushed red. He didn't protest when Mikaela ruffled his hair as he grinned at him, grateful and blissful at the same time. He just stared at him, getting mesmerized yet again at the beautiful creature on his side. Mikaela was beautiful, inside and out, and someone wouldn't have to be a genius to know that.

Yuu was young and immature, and he was only in the middle of his adolescence, but even him could tell what these feelings were. They continued on growing, blooming and unfolding and they kept on getting intense that it was getting impossible to ignore them any further. They were a little heavy for his mind, but it made him full and complete.

Yuu was fourteen years old when he accepted that he was undeniably in love with Mikaela.

* * *

 **v.**

A few days following the event of the cozy night spent together in each other's side (Yuu wanted to smack himself for how romantic he wanted it to sound), Yuu eventually managed to make Mikaela drink from his neck.

"I've been eating a lot and staying healthy, so please, starting from today, drink as much as you need to. You won't hurt me," he spoke before the vampire could seep his fangs on his left wrist.

Mikaela looked at him with surprised, but for some reason, Yuu could see the hint of appreciation on his widened eyes. He figured, then, that he made the right move.

"Are you sure?"

Yuu eagerly nodded, loosened his shirt collar and smiled invitingly at the vampire. "Come on."

When the fangs made contact with the junction if his neck and shoulder, Yuu involuntarily shivered. They sinked in slowly, gently, and little by little as if the vampire was afraid of hurting him.

Truthfully, he was waiting for the pain to come, was anticipating it as something similar to the tiny prick he always felt on his wrists or arms. And yet, it never did. As a matter of fact, it was almost too pleasurable. The sensation that was coursing through his vein was making him dizzy with ecstasy. Yuu would very much like to think that this wasn't cause by his recently acknowledged feelings for the vampire.

He didn't want to label himself as someone who enjoyed pain – a masochist – because he wasn't one. There was no pain to enjoy and he only felt ecstatic with it because of the intimacy of the act. He felt like their relationship had stepped up, that they had gotten close, that they had connected in an innermost level.

* * *

 **vi.**

Yuu was sixteen years old when he decided to get a full time job.

He had been accepting part-time jobs before, helping out on the library, doing some errands for their neighbors, and filling in on the pub when ever they were short on people. They paid him with money, goods and sometimes food. But now, he wanted to take a step into adulthood.

He might not received a proper education, but with his constant visit at the library – which was surprisingly big enough to contain references that were actually useful and important – he had acquired the knowledge and wisdom to help him function in the society. Mikaela praised him before, saying he was a naturally clever person and was even more intelligent than most of the active members of the society nowadays.

However, when he told him about his plans, the vampire apparently didn't take it well.

"Why do you need to work? Are my resources not enough? Do you need something?"

Mikaela bombarded him with questions, all the while looking so dejected as though he failed in his life. Yuu regretted saying it then, but he had to let the vampire know why he wanted it so much, he had to explain it to him that he wasn't the cause of it, but instead the motivation of it.

"I'm getting older, Mika. I want to be an adult, I want to fend for myself, I want to be your strength, too."

"But... but..." the vampire refused to look at him, he was mumbling something while his eyes were downcast—eyes that were crimson red but without its usual fire, they were dull and stone-like instead. "If you can take care of yourself now, that means you don't need me anymore."

"No!" Yuu's unexpected exclamation made the vampire flinch. He brought his hands to lightly grip at Mikaela's face and compel him to meet his gaze. "That's not it, Mika. I still need you, and I will stay with you for as long as you want me to. We have a deal, remember? The work is a personal thing. Please don't say that again."

The vampire seemed to calm down. He relaxed on Yuu's touch and let the other guide him to his neck. Yuu softly brushed his fingers on the feather-like blonde hair and urged him to drink. He heard a faint _"Okay."_ from the vampire before he felt the fangs piercing his skin.

* * *

 **vii.**

Yuu was eighteen years old when his relationship with Mikaela had changed.

Half of his mind was blaming his carelessness while the other part was his male instinct taking action.

One night after he came home late from work, he found Mikaela on his room, eyes closed and body stilled. He knew for a fact that vampires didn't have the need to sleep, so the vampire was just probably resting and was actually awake. He had done this before, after all. What he found peculiar was that, he was on Yuu's room, lying on Yuu's bed and hugging Yuu's pillow.

Looking at him like this, he appeared just like any other normal human being. His lithe form was curled as he relaxed his facial muscles. He really looked like he was sleeping.

Yuu couldn't help himself. Even with the knowledge that the vampire was awake and could sense his every move, it didn't deter him to lean so intimately close at him and share his personal bubble while staring at his serene face.

When Yuu entered his seventeenth year, he surpassed Mikaela's height with a few centimeters. His physical form had transcended Mikaela's, as well, but it wasn't distinguishable enough to take note of. Where Yuu had grown up and changed, Mikaela had stayed exactly the same.

Even when he was young, he already found Mikaela pretty and delicate like a doll, but now, he looked even more delicate because Yuu's viewpoint had also changed. He could fit the vampire on his arms now. He could lock him on his embrace. He could protect him from his fears.

Yuu leaned his head closer to the vampire's face, so close that they were almost touching. Yuu contemplated whether or not to make it happen, but before he knew it, Mikaela was opening his eyes and was backing away from him.

The vampire was looking at him with such a pained expression that Yuu took as a big rejection. Mikaela looked a little bit betrayed, alarmed, and disappointed, but mostly hurt. He didn't understand, the vampire gave an impression like he failed in something, yet his refusal was hurting him too. It was as though he was thorn in between, and he didn't know how to act.

So he ran away from Yuu.

Since that night, Yuu never saw Mikaela again for more than a few minutes. When they came across each other at home, he always had the excuse of having an appointment or needing to be somewhere. It made Yuu feel frustrated, but for the most part, he felt heartbroken.

* * *

 **viii.**

Yuu never saw himself as someone brimming with patience. He didn't always get what he wanted, but at least, he was making an effort to gain it. This time, too, he felt the extreme need to face the problem properly and confront it like a man. He couldn't take anymore of the heartache, of the guilt, of the loneliness.

He knew that Mikaela was hurting, too, when he was pushing Yuu away. He knew that the vampire was not rejecting his feelings but was just afraid of the possibilities if he ever held on on those feelings. He knew that he was only scared.

Mikaela was terrified of getting attached to a human. He was terrified of the fact that they were different—that no matter how much the world insisted that vampires and humans could coexist, they were still predator and prey that were never meant to stay together as an equal. And he was terrified of their extremely magnanimous difference that would only hurt both of them if they ever pursued something that had no guarantee to last.

But apart from being impatient, Yuu was also too stubborn for his own good.

He refused to back down from a fight that haven't even started yet. He refused to put an end into something that never even started yet. He refused to wordlessly let Mikaela to simply cast him away. If he had to, he would force his perceptions to him, his sentiments, his will. He would drill it to the vampire's mind and make him understand that they might be different as a specie, but Yuu was also remarkably different from a normal human.

So this night, he decided to put his plans into action.

They might constantly missed each other at home, but Yuu knew when the vampire was coming to bring his usual portion of the refills. It might not be a regular schedule but he put on a great bet for tonight. He called in advance from his work to take the off tomorrow and waited restlessly for the vampire to enter. He made it so it would appear that he was sleeping to prevent him from sensing Yuu's consciousness. If he knew, he would possibly try to ran away again.

When Mikaela finally arrived, Yuu took quiet yet hurried steps to where the vampire was and cornered him.

"Y-yuu- _chan_?" he startled, surprised at being back away at the wall in the kitchen. Yuu didn't budge, even when faced when the hurt yet scared expression of the vampire, he kept on pushing him and trapping him with his arms. "It's late, why are you still awake?"

Mikaela's eyes were blue, something that was undeniably weird. They should have been red because he hadn't fed him since that night, they hadn't even made contact since then, let alone give him his blood.

 _That means—!_ Yuu's vision had darkened when realization hit him. He was drinking from another human. While Yuu was waiting for him, he was sinking his fangs to another man's skin and sending them pleasure that only Yuu should ever feel. He gripped the vampire's thin arms, tightly, securely and _possessively_.

"Yuu...?" Mikaela called, wincing when the grip tightened even more. If he wasn't a vampire, they would probably be already hurting and bruising right now.

"You knew, didn't you?" Yuu couldn't recognize his voice when he speak. It was colder than normal and yet it carried a tone of desperation in it. "You realized my feelings."

The vampire didn't respond, only averting his gaze as he let Yuu take it as a sign of confirmation. He moved to place a kiss to the vampire's lips but he quickly turned his head. "Yuu, don't."

Yuu was aware of how much strength Mikaela had in him. So if he really wished for it, he could push Yuu away with only a flick of a finger, yet he wasn't making a move. Sighing, Yuu interpreted it as him not really wanting to reject him.

He leaned, breath ghosting at the vampire's pale cheek. "Push me, Mika. Shove me away and turn me down properly." He released his hold from his arms and cupped his cheeks instead. This time, the hold was gentle and full of pure affection. "If you can't, then stop resisting me, stop resisting us."

"Yuu..."

Yuu gave him a full minute for his response, when it appeared like he would get none, he ultimately claimed Mikaela's lips as he tasted for the first time the love and contentment that had been missing from his life.

The vampire was still at first, but eventually, he went on with Yuu's beat as they both relished the precious moment and forgot everything else. They moved in coordination with Yuu claiming and marking what was his and with Mikaela completely submitting himself to the human.

Yuu was on the verge of crying, all his pent up emotions were surfacing and they were threatening to spill now that he had taken a huge load off of his shoulder. He was so happy and delighted that he wished for the time to still and for this night to never end.

He embraced Mikaela securely on his arms and whispered all his love and affections for him. The vampire didn't look any different, although he was still wavering and insecure, his emotions were flowing endlessly like a waterfall. This was the highest form of happiness that Yuu had obtained and he vowed to protect it and make last.

As time passed, Yuu finally took the toll of his exhaustion and felt sleepy. He attempted to opposed it, though, as he was afraid that once he lost consciousness, Mikaela would slip away from his arms, that he would slip away from his life. He was determined not to make it happen at any cost. His hold tightened even more and locked his arms with each other as he caged the vampire with them.

Mikaela sent him a confused look which he only responded with a grin and a kiss on his lips.

Determination and resolve aside, however, Yuu was still human all through and through. In the end, he unconsciously loosened his arms and fell asleep.

When he woke up, the only thing that left of Mikaela was a note.

 _'I won't be home for a while._

 _Please don't wait for me._

 _I'm sorry, Yuu-chan.'_

As Yuu let his tears fall from his eyes, he repeatedly cursed his humanity.

* * *

 **ix.**

Yuu was nineteen years old when Mikaela disappeared from his life and left him as empty as he could ever be.

* * *

 **i.**

Mikaela was nineteen years old when he was turned against his will.

He was nineteen when he decided to live on his own in the city where he could freely interact with humans without facing unwanted prejudices.

He was nineteen when he met Yuu, a boy who gave his soul a salvation.

He was nineteen when he finally enjoyed his life—a life together with Yuu.

He was nineteen when he encountered feelings that seemed to be troublesome in the surface, but were actually adding a sense to his life.

He was nineteen when he first experienced an intimate night with someone very precious to him, with Yuu, after coming terms with his own feelings.

He was nineteen when he realized that he was always nineteen while he was watching Yuu grew up into a fine man.

He was nineteen when it came to him that he would be forever nineteen and Yuu would eventually leave him—willing or not.

He was nineteen when he chose to hurt Yuu now than hurt him in the future.

* * *

 **ii.**

Mikaela was nineteen years old when he became a lost soul. He wandered and wandered for years without stopping and without a clear destination. He avoided humans and vampires alike. He didn't want to get attached again, he didn't want to hurt and get hurt again.

He never aged, appearance and maturity wise. He always ran away from his problems and refused to face them head on. He was always trying to escape from his fears, from his reality.

He was nineteen years old and would always be nineteen years old, despite of how many millennium it would pass.

* * *

 **iii.**

Mikaela was nineteen years old when he saw Yuu again after almost four decades.

He was shocked when it happened, too shocked that he failed to notice that he was getting closer and closer to him and before he knew it, Yuu had locked him in place.

"I finally found you."

It was impossible, it was nonviable. Yuu's voice was the same, his height and appearance was the same, his age was the same. Everything was the same from how he left him many years ago. His shock had rendered him speechless, and he couldn't still process what he was seeing, but Yuu's hold was still the same and it touched a string on his heart—a string that wasn't supposed to be there, in the first place.

"Mika?"

"H-how?"

Yuu grinned at his perplexed face and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "I went to Sanguinem. You know that, right?" Mikaela nodded. Sanguinem was a city ruled by the vampires, it was where the majority of the nobles and vampire progenitors resided, it was where he came from.

"I went to see Krul Tepes," Yuu looked at him again, confirming his recognition of the name. Krul Tepes was the third progenitor who was currently reigning the Sanguinem. She was the queen vampire who turned Mikaela, she was his sire. "I told her that I needed to go with you, that I needed to stay with you. That I will find you no matter what, even if it takes me forever, and I will spend my life by your side for all eternity. And then, surprisingly, she gave me what I wanted. Seems like she actually cares for you."

Mikaela was suddenly washed over with understanding, comprehension and realization. Then, they were instantaneously replaced by his overwhelming emotions that he couldn't seem to contain so he let them spill. He returned the embraced that Yuu gave him and held him even tighter than Yuu had which made the latter laugh at him.

"Yuu- _chan_..." he whispered, facing the other properly to convey his feelings. "I love you, Yuu- _chan_."

Yuu kissed him once, "I..." he kissed him twice, "love..." he kissed him thrice, "you..." On the fourth time that he kissed Mikaela, it was deep and passionate and simply overflowing with love and longing.

"I'm never going to let you go again, Mika. You're stuck with me forever."

Mikaela smiled, genuine and full of endearment. He was being held with an immense strength that any normal human wouldn't be able to possess matched with a very unnatural temperature that he, himself, had been emitting. And yet, he felt fluffy soft and warm inside, like there's a beautiful flower blooming inside his chest. A flower called love.

"I wouldn't want it any other way. Forever, Yuu, _forever_."

 **...**

* * *

I'm accepting all forms of reaction, from calm and normal to bloody and trashy, just send me a review if you have some. Thanks a lot for checking it out!

 _ps: I had so much fun writing this... that's why it's so long... sorry (not sorry)... This'll end the series, but my love for YuuMika will never end. YuuMika Forever!_

 _Thanks for reading, everyone!_

 ** _"We are shaped and fashioned by what we love."_**

 ** _— Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_**


End file.
